


Kitchen Fun

by tprillahfiction



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: AU, Lighthearted, M/M, Modern Day, NC-17, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Sex In The Kitchen, Spiced Peaches, at home, domestic fic, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tprillahfiction/pseuds/tprillahfiction
Summary: Dr. McCoy gets home from a long shift at the hospital and finds his husband, Spock washing dishes in the kitchen.  Fun times ensue.  A lighthearted, PWP originally written for Spiced Peaches.





	Kitchen Fun

KITCHEN FUN

 

McCoy walks through the door, shuts it behind him. He throws his keycard into the glass bowl on the table in the entry way. “Honey, I’m home!” he says, bone weary, but with a grin at the cheesiness of his words.

“In here,” a baritone voice calls out.

Sounds like it’s coming from the kitchen. McCoy doesn’t smell anything cooking, He hopes there’s supper ready. He’s starving.

McCoy enters, stops short. His mouth gapes open. “Holy mother of God,” he breathes out.

“Negative. It is only me.” Spock’s standing there, in front of the sink. Nude. Long, smooth, muscular back. Firm buttocks. Long legs. Bare feet. He’s got something tied around his waist.

Spock turns, smirks invitingly, raises an eyebrow. McCoy looks down. It’s a frilly apron. Tied around the Vulcan’s waist. McCoy blinks. Spock’s wearing nothing but a goddamned frilly apron. Well….

That view goes straight to McCoy’s dick. He stares another moment before Spock says: “I have been waiting for you.”

McCoy gulps, manages: “Have you?”

“Indeed. And I gather by your sudden tumescence, you are quite happy to see me.”

“Yeah. Goddamn it, you are a sight for sore eyes.”

“Sore eyes? Are you in discomfort?”

“Nope. I am in heaven.” McCoy approaches, comes close for a smooch. They break apart. McCoy fetches a clean glass out of the cupboard. He opens the fridge, gets out some ice, and pours himself a glass of lemonade. The fridge door shuts with a thump.

“How was your shift at the hospital?”

McCoy sighs. “Bloody.” He takes a long sip of his drink.

Spock nods.

“What’s for dinner?” McCoy asks.

“I thought perhaps, tonight, you would take me out for a meal.”

“Great idea. But, you can’t go out anyplace, lookin' like that. Much as I’d love to uh…show off your hot bod to all and sundry.”

“Indeed. After I finish these dishes I shall get dressed in appropriate attire.”

“Leave the dishes, we’ll do ‘em later.”

“Negative.” Spock turns back to the sink. He turns on the water, resumes washing up. The Vulcan's pert ass stares back at McCoy, inviting.

McCoy watches that pointy eared prick-tease a moment. He sets his glass down silently on the counter. He saddles up close to the Vulcan, breathes into that delicate ear, deliberately drawling out: “They way y’all dressed, in that frilly little ‘fuck me’ apron and nothing else, seems like y’all asking for some action. Right the fuck now. Ain’cha.”

Spock keeps up with the dishes, shrugs his shoulders in a very human way. He says nothing. McCoy bumps his front against Spock’s ass cheeks. Letting the Vulcan feel him. Letting Spock know how turned on he is. How much he means business. He slides his arms around Spock’s waist, to his front. His hands brush against Spock’s hard cock.

McCoy plays with Spock’s ass cheeks— as Spock continues to wash dishes, making a soft clatter— running his hand along the smooth skin. Goddamn he wants to slide his cock into that Vulcan, right here and now but shit, the lube’s all the way in the bedroom and….

Fuck it, he’ll just run his cock along that warm ass crack— while Spock keeps doing what he’s doing— reach around, give Spock a hand job and hope for a quick blow job in return and—

He unzips, pulls down his pants, frees his cock. Rubs it against Spock’s smooth skin. He takes hold of his organ, rubs it along Spock’s taint, then slides it against the Vulcan’s entrance. Goddamn it, wish he had some lube right now….

“I have already prepared myself for you,” Spock whispers.

McCoy nearly comes right then and there. This little Vulcan cock slut wants to stand there and wash up the dishes while being fucked and went to the trouble to pre-lube himself up before McCoy came home. McCoy groans. He slides a finger into Spock. Sure enough. Spock was ready.

McCoy puts his dick at Spock’s entrance, pushes in, sinks to the hilt in one movement. He isn’t going to last very long. Not when he’s pounding into Spock’s tight ass, grabbing the tiny waist as Spock keeps washing the dishes, keeping his arm movements steady and consistent as the Vulcan performs his chore and acting like nothing at all is happening, pretending to be aloof when his dick is as hard as a rock— McCoy finds himself suddenly coming hard, crying out, panting against Spock’s neck, emptying himself into Spock.

McCoy gently pulls out, keeps leaning against Spock, trying to catch his breath. Spock keeps up with the dishes. McCoy stuffs himself back into his pants. Pulls up the zipper.

He kneels down in the space between Spock and the sink. He reaches under the frilly little apron, pulls out Spock’s hard cock. Slides it into his mouth. Sucks on that hot cock, while Spock continues with the dishes. McCoy runs his tongue along the shaft. Finally. Finally Spock shows a response. Hitches a breath. Breathes heavily. Gasps.

Spock comes down his throat.

McCoy swallows. After a moment, he stands up. Wipes his mouth. “Hmmm. That was….”

Spock shuts off the water. Smirks. “Enjoyable.”

“Damn right it was.” McCoy picks up his glass of lemonade.

Spock steps away from the sink. “Shall we get showered and dressed now?”

“Uh huh.” McCoy sets down his glass. He follows Spock down the hall. “Where do you want to go?”

“Somewhere expensive. As I am worth it.”

“Right you are.” McCoy smacks Spock’s bare ass. Spock reaches back, gropes McCoy’s crotch.

_____________  
end


End file.
